


Precious

by SpiderCakes



Series: Mob AU [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mob, M/M, Omega Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderCakes/pseuds/SpiderCakes
Summary: When Tony looks over and sees the beautiful omega in the pleated pink skirt and the soft looking white sweater he knew he had to have him. He’s got his sleeve curled around his hand and he holds it up to his face, laughing into it adorably at something one of his friends have said. Tony looks him over for any hint of interests, something he can attempt to use to strike up some conversation with and frowns a little when he finds nothing. Instead the omega looks over, presumably sensing someone watching him, and his cheeks turn a little red when he spots Tony.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Mob AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663678
Comments: 1
Kudos: 374
Collections: Mafia!Tony Stark Fics That I’ve Read





	Precious

**Author's Note:**

> I liked this enough to continue it, and there will probably be a third part too :)
> 
> This is a prequel to the first part of this- the first one isn't necessary to read to get this one.

When Tony looks over and sees the beautiful omega in the pleated pink skirt and the soft looking white sweater he _knew_ he had to have him. He’s got his sleeve curled around his hand and he holds it up to his face, laughing into it adorably at something one of his friends have said. Tony looks him over for any hint of interests, something he can attempt to use to strike up some conversation with and frowns a little when he finds nothing. Instead the omega looks over, presumably sensing someone watching him, and his cheeks turn a little red when he spots Tony. He turns back to his friends and Tony considers leaving but something about the omega draws him in so he doesn’t.

After a few moments he looks back over his shoulder at Tony, smiling a little at him before he turns back around and yeah, Tony needs a way to keep that one around _now_.

*

Peter isn’t really used to feeling attractive, no one in his school seems to consider him much though he did go on that date with Liz once. It didn’t work out but they did make pretty good friends so he’s not really upset about it much but still, generally speaking people don’t find him attractive. So maybe, he thinks, that’s why he’s sitting across the table from Tony drinking hot chocolate because he thinks both coffee and tea are disgusting.

“You’re missing out,” Tony tells him, half a grin on his lips as he takes a drink of his coffee, _black_. As if it couldn’t get worse it doesn’t even have anything in it and Peter wrinkles his nose. He can see the way Tony reacts, the way his dark eyes track the action intently even though it isn’t necessarily a positive one. Peter isn’t used to this level of scrutiny ending up leaving a person _more_ interested in him than less but if nothing else Tony has interest in spades.

He doesn’t exactly know what to do with that but he _likes_ the feeling of someone looking at him like Tony does, like he’s the only person in the room he’s even noticed. Peter shakes his head, “I’m really not. You can suffer with your bitter bean water but I’m perfectly happy with liquid chocolate, thank you.” He takes a drink of the hot chocolate and licks his lip, noticing the definite pique in Tony’s attention.

“You wanna go somewhere?” Tony asks, forward in a way that seems unique to him.

The last thing Peter expects himself to say is, “yes!” He expects even less to end up in Tony’s lap in his car with Tony’s hands all over him. The way he feels Peter’s body, hands expertly moving over his hips and thighs then up his back, making him moan softly has him unexpectedly wanting more. Its not that he has _no_ experience, its just that he doesn’t have much and Quent never made him feel anything like this. Tony’s hands aren’t clumsy as they feel him up, exploring him in a way that tells Peter he knows exactly what he wants and that makes him moan more.

“No one ever touched you like this?” he murmurs, hand slipping under his skirt before Tony moans. “Not even wearing panties, baby?” he asks, squeezing Peter’s ass. He’d be embarrassed of how slick he is but Tony’s quick to explore and the moment he feels the slick he moans again loudly. “Can I-” Tony starts but Peter cuts him off.

“ _Yes_ , please,” he says, shifting his hips into Tony’s a little and feeling a bit proud of how hard Tony is. Tony swears softly, feeling at his hole with his fingers and Peter moans, clinging to his shirt as he presses back into Tony’s hand.

“Fuck, you feel so damn good,” Tony murmurs as he teases at his hole. “So slick for me. Think you could take two fingers?” he asks.

“Take more than that when I finger myself, so probably,” Peter says, cheeks turning a little red when he realizes how embarrassing that is to say out loud or at least he thinks that until he sees Tony’s face.

Peter’s breath is caught by how turned on he looks, how _wrecked_ and they haven’t even done much. “How about you show me what you do,” Tony murmurs, prodding him out of his lap and laughing a little when Peter pouts at him. “Don’t be like that baby,” Tony says as he presses Peter into the seat of the car. It doesn’t give them much space but Peter doesn’t really want it and Tony definitely doesn’t, and the tinted windows at least give them a modicum of privacy.

Tony looks down at him almost expectantly and Peter hasn’t really done anything like _this_ before and he doesn’t want to mess it up somehow and- “Don’t be shy, baby. I already like what I see,” Tony tells him, fingers trailing down Peter’s thigh lightly. “Just do what you always do.”

He takes a deep breath to steady himself and reaches down to cup himself softly. Tony leans in, pressing his legs further apart as Peter’s hand wanders lower, massaging his balls for a few moments before he runs his fingers over his hole. He moans, feeling the slight shivers through his thighs as he teases at his hole again. “You got a sensitive hole, baby?” Tony asks and Peter nods.

“F-feels really good when I just-” he stops talking and lets out a low keening noise when he dips his fingers into his hole a little. He repeats the action, feeling the way Tony’s fingers flex on his thighs as he begins to move faster. He loves this, teasing at his hole before he finally fills it, taking his time with himself to get _really_ worked up. Tony clearly likes it too, eyes on every movement Peter makes, licking his lips as he takes one hand off Peter’s thigh and cups himself through his slacks.

Peter moans, back arching a little as Tony’s reactions encourage him. He lets his fingers dip in a little further, not enough to really count but enough to stretch him a little and he gasps loudly. “Fuck baby, take those fingers, show me how good you are,” Tony tells him, leaning forward as Peter follows his instructions, eyes on Tony the whole time he presses his fingers into himself. He pulls his fingers slowly out, teasing at his hole for a moment before putting them back inside himself. He watches as Tony looks him over intently, pants opened up as he feels himself through his underwear and Peter gets an idea. 

He pulls his fingers out of himself slowly, watching Tony carefully track the movement before he sits up a little and reaches out, batting Tony’s hand away from himself. He replaces Tony’s hand with his own and carefully feels Tony through the material, earning a sharp gasp of pleasure out of him. “Fuck, Peter,” Tony murmurs as he wraps his arms around Peter’s waist. “That’s it baby, feel me,” he tells Peter, hand settling over his and adjusting his grip a little. “Just like this,” Tony says, guiding Peter’s hand the way he likes and moaning. He presses his face into Peter’s hair, hips canting up into Peter’s hand and he moans softly too.

He’s never had this happen before, having someone _so_ into him and he likes the power he feels massaging Tony the way he likes. He likes that Tony is panting in his grasp, hands tight at his hips as he whines a little- he likes that _he’s_ the one who got Tony to make all those noises. “Shit, baby, let me fuck you,” Tony says, voice a little high and Peter takes a self esteem hit off that too.

He reaches out, emboldened by Tony’s enthusiasm, and guides it to his ass. He moans when Tony’s fingers slip inside of him, moving their way in and out slowly. Peter’s breath picks up a little as Tony’s pace moves up a little, earning a small grin out of Tony. “That feel good, baby?” he asks.

Peter nods, “yeah,” he says, voice breathy as he presses back into Tony’s hand. “Put another finger in me,” he adds. Tony moans and obliges, pressing another finger in as he watches Peter’s face. Peter’s breath is coming quick and he can’t help the small whine he lets out. “Baby fuck me hard,” he tells Tony, “ _please_ baby you feel so good.”

Tony leans into his neck, nosing at it and licking a sensitive spot that leaves Peter gasping. “Be better on my cock, baby,” Tony tells him and Peter nods.

“Fuck okay, wanna feel stretched out and _oh_!” Tony pulls him into his lap, fingers slipping out of him easily but Peter doesn’t get time to mourn the loss before Tony’s fingers are replaced with his cock and he can feel himself stretch open. “Oh my god, _yes_ ,” Peter moans, head dropping to Tony’s shoulder for a moment before he leans in and scents him. He swears loudly when he _feels_ Tony throb inside him and he noses at Tony’s neck a second time. Tony’s dick twitches again as Peter bottoms out in Tony’s lap, Tony’s hands tight on his hips. 

“Keep doing that,” Tony tells him, hand in Peter’s hair as he guides his kisses along his neck. Peter figures it out pretty quick and shifts his hips as he sucks at a sensitive spot on Tony’s neck. Tony swears, gripping his hips hard and moving Peter’s hips the way he wants. Peter gasps and moans, panting in Tony’s neck.

“Oh my god you feel _so_ good inside me,” Peter whispers to him, “feel so _full_ baby.”

“You like this?” Tony says, fucking up into him harder. Peter nods a little frantically.

“I really, really do Tony. Feels so good when you fuck into me like that, _so_ much better than my toys,” he moans, fingers clinging to Tony’s shirt.

“You fuck yourself with toys, baby?” Tony asks and Peter nods. “Do me a favor,” he murmurs, “and when you get home put on something pretty and fuck yourself with your favorite toy and send me a video, hmm?”

Peter nods, “I can do that, if you want.”

Tony moans into his neck, “oh you have no _idea_ how much I want,” Tony tells him, hands squeezing his ass. He pulls back for a moment to kiss Peter, feverish with it almost.

He can see the desire in Tony’s eyes, the way he looks at Peter almost hungrily. “It’s a pretty glass dildo, pink. Has a really good curve on it,” Peter tells him, feeling a small rush of power and lust when Tony moans. He could used to feeling like this, like he’s actually sexy and desirable, like he has an influence on someone.

“How often do you fuck your dildo, baby?” Tony asks, moving some of Peter’s hair away from his face.

He moans as Tony fucks into him just right. “Almost every night. Sometimes it’s not enough and I have to get another toy. Like the inflatable one, makes it feel like I’ve taken a knot. Makes me cum so good,” Peter tells him.

“That what you needed baby, a real cock? Gunna be hungry for it now,” Tony tells him. “Gunna want my cock all the time.”

Peter shifts his hips into Tony’s, “if you fuck me this good every time I’ll fuck you whenever you want,” he murmurs.

Tony lets out a low laugh, “then have your pretty ass ready for me tomorrow morning. I’ve got a lot to teach you.”

“Teach me?” Peter asks.

“Baby, a body like yours and your fuckin’ beautiful hole, ‘m not going anywhere. Gunna teach you how to fuck me just right,” Tony tells him.

Peter lets out a low moan, back arching into Tony and he doesn’t know what it is about Tony’s words that makes him so hot but he doesn’t really care either. “Tony m’gonna cum,” he says, voice shifting up a couple octaves as he bounces on Tony’s dick faster, chasing his own pleasure.

Tony’s hands guide his hips, moving him the way he wants and he swears under his breath. “That’s it baby, just like that,” Tony tells him, fingers skating up Peter’s back as he moans.

“Gunna cum in me?” Peter asks, nosing at the underside of Tony’s jaw.

Tony lets out a low string of swear words. “that what you want, me to cum in you?” he asks.

Peter nods frantically, has had fantasies about it for awhile. “Feels too good for you to pull out,” he tells Tony.

“Fuck it does,” Tony murmurs, shifting his hips up into Peter’s.

He moans, hand moving to curl into Tony’s hair, guiding him into his neck while his other hand clings tight to Tony’s shirt. “Tony m’so close,” he says, “so close to cumming.”

“Shh baby, I’ll take care of you,” Tony murmurs to him, licking up the side of his neck. Peter tilts his head so Tony has better access and gasps a little when his teeth lightly graze Peter’s neck. “Like that?” Tony asks and Peter nods, giving a Tony a small ‘mhm’ with it. Tony kisses his neck softly and then bites him again, harder this time and Peter’s brain shorts out for a moment as the shock of pleasure send him over the edge.

“ _Tony_!” he yells, hand in Tony’s hair gripped tight between his fingers.

*

Peter bites his lip and waits nervously for a response from Tony. He’d put a lot of effort into it too, making sure the lighting looked nice, and that the camera angle was good. That’s difficult when he’s working with a cell phone but it did come out nice, maybe, he thinks. It takes a half an hour but when his phone buzzes and its _Tony_ he’s relieved.

_Baby that was amazing_

He grins, hugging the phone to his chest and wiggling on his bed excitedly. He’d been so nervous and he’s never... well, sent anyone anything like _that_ before. He’s sent a couple racy pictures, but nothing like that so he didn’t really know what to expect. Apparently a positive response so Peter bites his lip. He hadn’t just made one video, couldn’t with how worked up he was, so he’d made another mostly for fun. For a moment he considers whether or not he should but figures screw it, he already sent one he might as well send this one too.

_Was still horny so I made this too_

Peter sends the video and sits back to wait for a response to that, biting his lip again. Its fine, he’s sure, but he also doesn’t want to wait around worrying so he grabs the nearest book to him from his bed and wrinkles his nose when its Macbeth. He lets out an annoyed sigh and settles in not that he wants to. He would have preferred the math to anything involving his English classes but a distraction is a distraction. He doesn’t get far before his phone buzzes and then buzzes again. He frowns when he realizes its a phone call but picks it up anyway.

“Fuck, I don’t think I’ve cum that hard in years,” Tony tells him in a low tone, still breathing heavily. Peter smiles, feeling an unexpected surge in confidence that he likes.

“Mm, couldn’t get you out of my head,” he says honestly. The last thing he’d expected from this was fucking Tony in his car and then sending him a couple videos of him fucking himself with a dildo. When this started he didn’t even expect Tony to pay for the hot chocolate.

Tony laughs softly, “know the feeling, baby. See you tomorrow?” he asks.

Peter feels giddy, _happy_. “Of course you will,” Peter tells him.

*

He’s lucky with this one and Tony knows it too. Peter is so soft and pliable and _so_ willing to do whatever Tony wants. What makes him worth keeping is that he’s not stupid and that’s a feat in his standards. That and he’s damn addictive in his fish nets and fake leather skirt. Tony wouldn’t think he’d like pink on fake leather but Peter pulls it off.

Peter laughs, making an effort to keep quiet as Tony kisses him softly. “Tony, my aunt is like two rooms over,” he murmurs.

Tony grins, “what she doesn’t know can’t hurt her, baby. Now come here,” he tells Peter, pulling him flush to his body.

Peter puts on a show of being put out but he leans into Tony anyway. He slips a hand down Peter’s back and over his ass, squeezing for a moment before he dips his hand lower and slips it under Peter’s skirt. Peter gasps softly and lets Tony lift his skirt over his hips a little. He shifts his position a bit and cups Peter through his fishnets, finding him hard already.

“Tony,” Peter whispers. “Tony I don’t think I can be quiet.”

 _Fuck_ , he doesn’t turn Tony down, he’s just worried he won’t be quiet enough. “Make you a deal,” Tony murmurs, “you be good for me and stay as quiet as you can and I’ll buy you whatever toy you want,” he tells Peter.

Peter moans softly, “whatever I want?” Peter repeats, Tony’s hand lifting his thigh higher.

“Whatever you want,” Tony tells him. “Doesn’t matter how much it cost.”

“Okay,” Peter murmurs, head tilted to the side so Tony as proper access to his neck. Tony tests his limits, nosing at Peter’s neck and smiling when Peter lets out a soft whine, fingers curling into his shirt. Tony licks his way up Peter’s neck, teeth grazing over his skin lightly and Peter moans loudly.

Tony laughs, “shh, baby. Gotta be quiet for me, hmm?”

Peter whines softly, “feels good though,” he murmurs. He takes a step back and Peter quickly takes a step forward, “no, no, no don’t go anywhere I can be quiet,” he says, fingers curling back into Tony’s shirt.

He carefully pries Peter’s fingers off, “relax baby, I’m not going anywhere, I just want you out of those clothes.” Peter grins, happily going with Tony’s suggestion as he pulls his skirt back down and unzips it, tossing it aside. Tony reaches out and pulls Peter’s shirt over his head and tosses it aside too, grabbing his hips and pushing him towards his bed. Peter allows himself to be moved easily, letting Tony push him onto his bed and crawl over him. “So gorgeous,” he tells Peter, hands moving down his body and back up again.

“Fuck me,” Peter says, “been missing the way you felt inside me,” he adds and _shit_ , Tony really has found his perfect match.

He nods and reaches out, carefully pulling Peter’s fishnets off and that’s a sight to see. So are the black lace panties he’s got on underneath of them. Tony reaches out and feels him softly, lips quirking up when Peter moans quietly, biting his lip to keep himself quiet. Tony smiles wider as he leans in and licks Peter through the lace, resulting in a sharp gasp that has Peter grabbing desperately for a pillow before he shoves it over his face and moans loudly into it. Tony shakes his head and does it again, licking up his shaft before he sucks lightly at the head through the material.

Peter’s back arches hard and one of his hands comes down to bury itself in Tony’s hair in a way that he finds unexpectedly attractive. He sucks at Peter again, fingers trailing down his cheeks before slipping under his panties and teasing at his hole. Peter lets out another loud moan into his pillow and Tony lets him cheat because he thinks its cute.

“Baby,” Peter whispers harshly, pillow pulled up from his face for a moment. “Suck me, please.”

Tony doesn’t expect to feel a hot flush of desire, fingers slipping into Peter slowly. “That what you want, baby?” he asks and Peter nods frantically.

“Please, Tony. _Please_?” he asks, begs almost and Tony’s cock twitches. He’ll have to explore that later but for now he’s decided to be nice. He leans back in and sucks at Peter’s head again, resulting in a loud mewl even through the pillow. Tony doesn’t bother to tell him to be quiet as he sucks at him again.

“Tony,” Peter whispers, voice a little ragged as he lifts the pillow from his face.

He looks up at Peter and grins before he pulls the lace down slowly, exposing Peter’s cock without interrupting his fingers at work in Peter’s hole. Peter’s face is flushed and red and he looks like he's having a hard time concentrating. Tony leans in and takes Peter into his mouth, swallowing him down soft and slow. Peter’s back arches and his hand in Tony’s hair tightens as he pulls at it. Tony moans and Peter’s hips jerk involuntarily.

“Oh my god,” Peter says into the pillow, “ _Tony_.” Tony curls his fingers in Peter and sucks him down faster, working his fingers in and out of him quickly. Peter throws his pillow aside and whines, “oh Tony you feel so _good_ , just like that,” he murmurs. With his free hand he reaches up and tweaks Peter’s nipple, pleased when Peter gasps, back arching again.

“Tony I don’t think ‘m gunna last,” Peter says, breathing harshly.

He pulls off for a moment and Peter makes a disgruntled noise. “Shh baby, I just wanted to tell you its fine. Cum whenever you want,” Tony murmurs, feeling generous today. Feeling generous in a way he never does with anyone else. Peter looks relieved and nods as Tony goes back to sucking him, then he moans.

“Curl your fingers a little more,” Peter tells him, “ _yes_ , like that. Do it again,” Peter says. Tony doesn’t take orders, never has, its not really his _style_ so he finds himself a little surprised when he listens to Peter. But then he’s rewarded by the most delicious sounding noises- Peter’s harsh breathing, his little gasps and moans, the way Tony can hear that he’s holding back.

Peter’s fingers pet through his hair and Tony moans again, surprised by that reaction too. He doesn’t bother to question it though, just works over Peter faster as Peter’s moans grow loud enough that he has to pull off. “What? Baby, no please Tony, please don’t stop ‘m so-”

“Need to be quiet baby, and I’ll do whatever you want,” Tony tells him. Peter lets out a sigh of relief and pushes Tony’s head back towards his crotch. He shakes his head, “needy little thing,” he murmurs but he smiles before he does what Peter wants.

“Not gunna be long Tony, your mouth is so good,” he murmurs, volume moderated this time. “That’s it Tony, just a little more, m’so close, so-” his words cut out as he moans, fingers curling tight in his hair again as he cums down Tony’s throat. “Oh _fuck_ Tony, _yes_!”

*

Peter pins his phone between his shoulder and his ear as he unlocks the door to the apartment. “Presents, hmm?” he asks.

“Thought you earned a couple things for being so good to me,” Tony tells him over the phone.

He grins and locks the door fast before he kicks off his shoes and makes his way to his room. The last thing he expects is a small pile of presents on his bed but he grins nonetheless. “What did you send me?” he asks as he approaches the nearest box. They’re even wrapped, though he’s learned by now Tony probably had someone else do it. Still, its the thought that counts.

“Baby, open them and find out,” Tony tells him, sounding amused.

Peter shrugs and crawls onto his bed, putting Tony on speaker phone as he grabs the closest box. He squeals in happiness when he finds a pair of pretty pink sparkly heels. “Resisted the urge to stick me in red, hmm?” Peter asks.

“Not entirely. I don’t get your obsession with pink,” Tony says, “even if it does look good on you.”

“Well I don’t get your obsession with red even if you look _ridiculously_ good in it.” Doesn’t matter the shade, Tony looks great in red and Peter doesn’t even like the color normally.

“Open the presents, baby,” Tony tells him. Peter rolls his eyes fondly but opens the rest of them too, finding mostly lingerie and a couple of toys he’d wanted. He largely suspect the red lace is mostly Tony indulging himself but Peter is polite, he’ll give Tony a little something out of it.

“Gunna have to let you go,” Peter tells him and Tony makes an offended noise that mostly makes Peter laugh. He’s learned that the people around Tony are afraid of him, but he’s never seen a reason to be afraid of Tony himself.

“Not even a thank you?” Tony asks but his tone is teasing.

“Mm, you’ll get a thank you but its gunna take some time to figure out what I want to wear and what toy to use. I’ve got a lot of options, might not get around to it till next week,” he says, laughing when Tony scoffs.

“Better fucking not,” he tells Peter.

“Well I guess you’ll have to wait and see,” Peter tells him, hanging up the phone and grabbing the nearest dildo to see how it works.

**Author's Note:**

> [My writing Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/spidercakes)


End file.
